1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses that assist breathing, usually during sleep, such as a CPAP system, that has a mask that covers a user's nose or both mouth and nose. More specifically, the invention relates to a gas diffuser adapted to connect around an outlet vent of the mask through which expired air from the user and an air pressure machine is exhausted.
2. Prior Art
Sleep apnea temporarily closes a user's air ways and causes the user to wake up, even if momentarily, as lack of oxygen is communicated to the brain. This lack of oxygen is dangerous and may cause high blood pressure and other cardiovascular disease, stroke, memory problems, weight gain, impotency, and headaches, according to the Sleep Apnea Association of America.
People with sleep apnea often use a CPAP (Continuous Positive Airway Pressure) system to keep air passages open while sleeping. The CPAP system includes a machine to regulate the air pressure delivered to the user through a hose, mask and head gear. There are many styles of masks, and the use of one over the other is determined by a person's preference. There are three types: full face, which covers the user's nose and mouth, over the nose, and “pillow” which has a cannula for each nostril and is associated with a soft form generally known as a pillow. Different styles exist in each type that involve different hose attachment designs.
All systems are vented through an outlet vent to allow carbon dioxide (CO2) from exhalation to exhaust from the system. Air pressure is adjusted for a prescribed amount plus an amount for loss of pressure through the vent. It is common for air to come out of a mask outlet vent at a high flow rate. This exhaust, if directed toward the skin (i.e. an arm) or a sleeping partner, is uncomfortable. It feels cold and is a near continuous, concentrated blast of air that can wake a user from the sleep the machine was designed to obtain. The air flow is also noisy and disturbing to a sleeping partner.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to diffuse the high velocity air exhausting through the vent of the CPAP machine while maintaining necessary flow from the vent to prevent backpressure and CO2.buildup. It is a further object to quiet the flow from the outlet vent without introducing back pressure and CO2 buildup. It is another object to employ a diffuser that is easy to use, install and clean. It is a further object that the diffuser be disposable without appreciable cost. For all purposes herein, the term ‘disposable” means the diffuser is inexpensive to replace. Inexpensive is deemed to mean the diffuser costs less than about 5% of the cost of the mask.